


Je Veux Vivre Ton Aurore

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Lance (Voltron), But consensual, Exhibitionism, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Masturbation, Not in French I promise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skype, Skype Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, seriously there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Keith and Lance can't be with Shiro on his birthday, but make sure he gets a good present anyway.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Je Veux Vivre Ton Aurore

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my fellow Pisces Shiro! It's a little late, but it's the thought that counts right? The title translates to "I want to live your dawn" and is from "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan, which for some reason is half in French. I'm not sure why but I'm not bad either. For day 8 of the NSFW challenge-- Skype sex.

Shiro sighed as he flopped down into bed. It felt expansive and empty lying in it alone, and he tried not to sulk. He really hadn’t expected being away from Keith and Lance on his birthday. He hasn’t had much time to be worried about the date for several years, and it technically only came around every four years anyway. But last year his boyfriends had made the day so incredible he found himself missing it. 

Team Voltron had been called away on a diplomacy mission the week before, and Shiro had been unable to join them. The Atlas crew were preparing for their own upcoming scouting mission, and a couple of the newer members really needed extra combat practice. So Shiro had waved Lance and Keith off with a cheery smile, firmly telling them not to feel bad and assuring them they could celebrate when they were all together again. It was just a day. And yet here he was, wallowing. He sighed again, asking Atlas to turn dim the lights in their room and sending her a silent thank you when she did so. Shiro’s day was catching up to him, and he kicked off his boots and shuffled up to rest his head on the pillows, hoping a quick nap would help get him out of his funk. 

He was just beginning to doze off when his datapad blared with an incoming video call. Shiro huffed, reaching blindly towards where he’d flung it on the bed, cracking one eye open to look at the screen. His eyes snapped fully open, his breath hitching excitedly in his throat when he saw the name flashing at him. He sat up against the headboard as he answered the call, a wide smile stretching over his face at the sight of his boyfriends’ faces filling the screen.

“Takashi!” Lance called, making Keith wince at the loud volume. “Happy birthday!” 

“You don’t have to yell,” Keith huffed, but a fond smile tugged at his lips. His eyes flicked back to the screen then, meeting Shiro’s with a warmth that felt more like home than any galaxy. “Happy birthday, Takashi.”

He had to clear his throat around the sudden lump that formed in it. “Thank you both,” he whispered. “I wasn't expecting you to call, I know you’re busy.”

Lance scoffed and Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Of course we called,” Lance said sternly. “It’s the most important day of the year, and we won’t let you forget it.”

That pulled a laugh from him. Warmth filled his chest, the melancholy from the day dissipating. 

“I love you both.” 

Keith’s eyes softened at that. “We love you, too. Do you want part of your present now?”

Shiro quirked a curious eyebrow. “How are you going to give me a present over video?” 

Lance giggled, and Keith’s eyes glittered mischievously. 

“Close your eyes,” Keith said in lieu of an answer. Shiro complied easily, listening to the sounds of shuffling and whispering as they prepared whatever they had in store. He didn’t have to wait long. After less than a minute Lance was calling out to him in a voice that alway promised good things. He reopened his eyes eagerly and his mouth dropped open at the sight that awaited him. Their datapad had been moved back, the camera angle now wide enough to show most of the bed in the simple but spacious room they’d been given for their stay. They sat side by side on the bed, their clothes discarded, leaning back on their arms, their legs spread wide to reveal the bright pink tails of the vibrators they both had inside them. Small remotes rested next to each of them on the bed.

“Shit,” he breathed, his cock twitching in interest between his legs. 

Lance giggled again, fluttering his eyes at the camera and tilting his hips so more of him was exposed to Shiro. “Surprise,” he breathed. 

“You two are going to kill me,” Shiro groaned. 

“But you’ll love every second of it,” Keith quipped back. He picked up the remote that lay next to him. “Now sit back and enjoy, big guy.” 

He pressed a button on the remote, and Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise when it was Lance who shuddered and moaned. Shiro’s breath hitched in understanding, his tongue flicked out automatically over his lips as Lance spread his legs wider, showing off his lube-slicked hole and the way his cock twitched as the vibrator inside him came to life. 

“Fuck, Keith, warn a guy, will you?” He breathed, his voice already halfway to wrecked, and Shiro didn’t have to hear the buzz of the vibrator to know it had been turned up high right away. The smirk on Keith’s face and the tremble in Lance’s legs were proof enough. 

Keith arched a challenging eyebrow. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Lance huffed, grappling for the remote to Keith’s vibrator. “You’re such a smug asshole.”

“You can’t complain when you—aaah—l-like it,” Keith shot back, stuttering when his vibrator flicked on as well. Shiro groaned, reaching down with his free hand to palm himself through his pants. Keith, of course, noticed right away, his eyebrow arching higher even as a flush spread across his cheeks. “Like what you see, Takashi?”

“Of course,” he said, his voice rough. He continued teasing himself over his pants, knowing the performance was only getting started and wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. Keith and Lance knew that, had planned their show accordingly. Lance had always thrived under their attention, took naturally to being on display for them. Then there was Keith, who took time to feel comfortable being watched so closely, who was so good at reading their wants that he knew when they needed this side of him most, who knew exactly how to draw Shiro out of his own head and feel comfortable with his desires. The two were a nearly lethal combination. They knew just how to build the anticipation. They teased him as much as they teased each other, changing each other’s vibrations to their favorite settings, getting each other close before backing off again. Back and forth, up and down, effortlessly toying with each other and driving him insane with the urge to be there with them. 

Their sighs and moans rang out over the speakers of Shiro’s datapad. Lance rocked his hips into the bed, grinding down on the toy inside him, Keith bucked up as the vibration pattern changed. Shiro’s breath hitched as he watched them, his eyes flicking from their untouched cocks flushing deep red and bobbing with their movements to their legs splayed wide and shaking to the way their faces contorted in pleasure. All the while he ghosted his hand over his cock through his Atlas uniform, pressing down with the heel of his hand to relieve just a little pressure. 

Just when Shiro felt like he might burst with the need for more, Lance reached for Keith, wrapping an eager hand around his cock. Precome dribbled out the tip and Lance swiped it up with his thumb, drawing a moan out of Keith before beginning to jerk him in smooth strokes. Keith groaned long and low, fucking up into long fingers. Shiro undid the button and zipper of his pants one-handed, his Altean hand holding his datapad steady before his eyes. He freed his cock, an embarrassingly loud moan ripping out of him when he wrapped his hand around the sensitized length. Two sets of hungry eyes snapped to him over the video, zeroing in on his arm very obviously moving between his legs. 

Lance licked his lips and Keith’s eyes blazed with hunger, but they didn’t address him, instead focusing back on each other. Keith adjusted the setting on Lance’s vibrator, and Lance threw his head back with a cry, his hand pausing on Keith’s cock. 

“Keith, ahhh, please,” he gasped, his legs trembling, his slicked hole fluttering around the slim tail of the toy. 

“More?” Keith asked, his violet gaze flicking to Lance’s face. Shiro’s cock throbbed in his hand at the flush spreading across Lance’s cheeks, at the eager nodding of his head and the hungry moan falling from his lips. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Lance hurried to comply, scrambling into shaky limbs and turning so the line of his lithe but muscled body was perfectly displayed to the camera. His hips were angled slightly toward Shiro, showing off the curve of his ass and the spread of his legs, and when he twisted to look back at Keith pleadingly he offered a clear view of the stunning mix of pleasure and hunger on his face. Keith hummed in approval, pulling a bottle of lube from under the pillows behind him and lifting up to his knees. He positioned himself behind Lance, running a firm hand down his side and pulling a shudder from him. He flicked the bottle open, coating his fingers quickly and tossing it aside to tug at the base of the vibrator. He pulled it out slowly, pausing when Lance’s rim was stretched around the widest part of the toy. Lance choked on another moan, his cock swinging heavily between his legs and dripping onto the bed at the feeling. Keith huffed out a laugh, tugging the vibration the rest of the way out and switching it off before flinging it aside. 

Two fingers sunk easily into Lance. There was more urgency to their actions now, their performance less scripted now that all three of them had been teased so thoroughly. Keith prepped Lance quickly, waiting only until Lance’s hips were just beginning to rock back onto three fingers before pulling away to slick his cock with the excess lube. He pushed into Lance in one firm thrust, and Lance groaned out his name at the stretch, gripping tight to the sheets. Shiro had to grip his hand around the base of his cock, nearly undone by the sight of them lost in pleasuring each other. 

Keith started up a quick rhythm, thrusting hard and precise into Lance, aiming his hips in the way that always draws the sweetest sounds from Lance. It’s an angle Shiro knows well, one that brushed along Lance’s prostate without hitting it head on, reducing him to needy whines within moments. Shiro stroked himself in time with the movement of Keith’s hips, his eyes fluttering at the memory of what it was like to have that slick heat around him, pulling him in further. He snapped back to attention when a growl ripped out of Keith’s chest. 

“Fuck, Lance, so good,” Keith rasped, his hands gripping tight to Lance’s hips. Shiro’s gaze flicked down to Lance’s hands to see the remote of Keith’s vibrator in his hand, his thumb lingering over the controls even as he mewled and wiggled back into Keith’s thrusts. He was rewarded by Keith snapping his hips faster.

Shiro sped up with them, flicking his thumb at the ridge on the underside of his cockhead. The new speed pushed them all higher. He could hear it in the way Lance moaned wordlessly and in the rough edge to Keith’s voice when he kept up a continuous stream of praises, could feel it in the sharp twist of pleasure and pain low in his stomach. His hips bucked up into his hand, a strangled groan fell from his lips at the effort it took to keep himself on the edge. Lance’s eyes flicked to him and he bit into his plush bottom lip, his arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself up. Keith used his grip on Lance’s hips to tilt them up, adjusting the angle of his thrusts and suddenly those blue eyes were rolling back in pleasure. His mouth fell open around a long moan, his back arched in a sinuous line. 

“K-Keith,” he whimpered, twisting around to look pleadingly up at Keith. “Cum with me?” 

Keith shuddered, the movement of his hips becoming erratic. “Yes,” he hissed, leaning down to press scattered kisses across Lance’s back and shoulders. “Turn it up,” he moaned into Lance’s skin. Lance hurried to comply, and Keith thrust deep into him and stayed there, grinding his hips in filthy circles with another rough groan. He wound a hand under Lance, wrapping it around his cock and jerking him hard and fast. 

“Fuck, Keith, Lance,” he growled, adding a twist to each downstroke, his hips fucking up into his hand with no rhythm. 

“Takashi,” Keith moaned, and it sent white hot sparks through Shiro’s whole body to be addressed again. “We’re close, Takashi. Come with us, come now.”

He was helpless to resist. His eyes snapped shut, his back arching and his cock twitching in his hand as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. He spilled onto his fingers, the force of his orgam and his hip splattered cum on his thighs and even his stomach. The high pitched cries on screen gave him enough warning to wrench his eyes back open, unwilling to miss a moment of his boyfriends’ cumming together. Keith bucked shallowly into Lance, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up as Lance’s arms collapsed under him. He spilled onto the bed, thick ropes of cum spurting out, his mouth open wide around a silent scream. Choked sounds punched out of him with every grind of Keith’s hips. They were the most beautiful thing Shiro had ever seen. He slumped back onto the headboard, lazily stroking himself through the aftershocks and greedily drinking in the sight of them rocking together. 

When Lance was whining in sensitivity Keith lowered him gently down to the bed, slipping out of him and reaching for the hand clenched tight around the vibrator’s remote. He pried it out of Lance’s hand, turning off the vibrator and reaching back to pull it out of himself with a small wince. Shiro’s eyes lingered on how his glistening hole twitched at the sudden emptiness. Lance rolled onto his side with a please hum reaching for Keith with a pout on his lips.

“I’m coming,” Keith laughed, leaning forward to grab his datapad and repositioning it on the bed as he settled in behind Lance, throwing a protective arm over his waist.

“I thought you already did,” Lance teased, snuggling back into his hold while Keith rolled his eyes fondly. He turned his attention to the screen in front of them then. “Did you like it, Takashi?”

An incredulous laugh barked out of him before he could stop it. “Did I like it? The only thing better could have been being there with you.” Keith pressed a kiss to the back of Lance’s shoulder with a hum, not at all bothering to hide the self-satisfied smirk on his face. Lance, however, seemed to deflate a little at his words. “Hey,” Shiro hurried to say, soft but firm. “Don’t make that face. You’re out there working hard and I’m working hard here. We’ll have round two when we’re together again. I have no complaints about this.”

“Okay,” Lance whispered. 

Keith nuzzled into his temple. “Don’t get stuck in that pretty head of yours about it,” he murmured, pressing a reassuring kiss to the side of Lance’s head. Lance relaxed further into him.

“I won’t,” Lance promised, his voice even and calm, and Shiro’s chest warmed at how far they’d all come since the war. “Happy birthday, Takashi. Love you.” 

“Love you,” Keith echoed. “Make sure to get some rest. You’ll need your strength when we get back.” 

Shiro laughed again, warmth and excitement welling up in his chest. “I will. I’m going to make up for not getting to touch either of you tonight very thoroughly.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lance giggled. They talked quietly for a while longer, catching each other up on their days while they wiped themselves clean. Keith maneuvered Lance under the covers and Shiro laid down on his side, and still they chatted back and forth until all their eyes were drooping and they were yawning more than speaking. By the time Shiro brought himself to hang up Lance was dozing on and off in Keith's arms. He tucked himself into bed with a soft smile, comforted by the fact that he wouldn't be alone in it for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are so greatly appreciated. You can also come find me on [Tumblr](https://singingintheshower48.tumblr.com)


End file.
